


Missing You

by russianspiderromanova



Series: Letters From A Spider [1]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianspiderromanova/pseuds/russianspiderromanova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha writes James a letter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

James, 

This isn’t the first time that I have wished you were here. That you could help me get used to this new country and way of life. I thank you for teaching me this language. I find myself frequently wishing that we were still having those lessons. They were something that I always looked forward to. Your way of teaching was definitely unique and very effective. I don’t think anyone else could have made this language stick as much as you did. I love you, my darling, and miss you with my every breath. 

Natalia 


End file.
